Over
by just a bit foxy
Summary: I watch Hilling touch his arm and smile, murmuring something. He smiles in response and taps her nose in an oddly affectionate way.


We sit in silence and it makes me wonder what he's thinking. He's most likely miffed I was swayed by my emotions when Setsuna shot Lyle, costing us the 00. However, he failed, too; he gave up the 0-Raiser, but he'll probably say it would have been worthless to us without the 00. Ribbons won't be happy; the whole reason behind my joining Celestial Being was to get the 00. He had always known, I imagine, that he would never be able to convince Setsuna to give up the 00. Or maybe it was a just in case thing. Either way, I know I'll be in trouble when we return.

"Do you think I -" I begin.

"You fell in love, didn't you?" Revive interrupts. I expected this, but I didn't expect his voice to be so calm. I expected anger, frustration and hurt.

"I ..."

"Anew."

I look at him and realize he's not even looking at me. His eyes are fixed ahead, but he still doesn't look angry. His tone, I note, is _curious_. I bit my lip and wonder if I should come clean. He already knows I have a soft spot for Lyle, anyway. "Well," I force out, "yes."

He looks at me now. "Did he make you happy?" he asks, still not angry.

I nod.

He nods, too. "That's good." he murmurs.

I stare. "You're not - I mean, I -"

"We were apart for a long time." He interrupts smoothly and smiles. "It's okay, Anew, you came back, so ... why would I be angry?"

Because that's what you do, I want to say, but decide against it. I settle on silence instead. Revive doesn't say anymore either. There's a little smile on his face and I'm completely confused by it. Something must have happened or maybe he's just happy Lyle treated me well, despite his being human and my broken promise. Maybe this means he's matured. He certainly _looks_ older. It's almost like he's a whole other person. I don't know if I like it, though. I expected our reunion to be different, but I didn't count on falling in love with Lyle then. Revive could be hiding all his feelings. Ribbons could have taught him that, so he was able to be a member of A-Laws. Still I can't shake the feeling that something between us - something about _him_ - is different.

*

Ribbons' welcome is exactly what I knew it would be when we return to base. He's sitting on his couch as usual, Regene behind him looking smirky. Hilling and Devine are sitting on another couch together, going over battle data it looks like. As soon as Ribbons stands up though, Hilling and Devine forget the battle data and watch him come over to me. I fight the urge to quail and realize the absence of Revive next to me. I flick my eyes over to Hilling and Devine, realizing with a jolt that Revive is with them. I watch Hilling touch his arm and smile, murmuring something. He smiles in response and taps her nose in an oddly affectionate way.

"Anew," Ribbons' voice makes me look at him before I can fully process what I saw, "give me your explanation."

His eyes are dark and his voice is calm. It's unnerving. I suppose even after Revive brought me out of sleeper agent mode I forgot how truly terrifying Ribbons can be.

"Well?" He says, tone patient but his eyes are still telling a different story.

"I let my emotions get the better of me." I answer, finally finding my voice. "I assure you it won't happen again."

"You're correct." I don't like the change of his tone; it's strangely pleased now. "It won't. You did well, aside from not being able to give me 00."

I say nothing, knowing he isn't finished.

"From what I saw, none of them even so much as clued in." His eyes shift to Revive. "Didn't I say she would be the most convincing of us?"

"Yes, Ribbons." Revive replies softly.

"You played the sweet, harmless member of Celestial Being flawlessly, Anew." He's looking at me again. "I'm very proud."

I feel immense relief flood over me.

"You certainly caught the current Lockon Stratos' attention."

I flush.

"He, of course, wasn't the first Dylandy to cause trouble. Isn't that right, Regene?"

"Yes, that's right," comes Regene's voice.

"It's a pity Tieria is so beyond help. If we hadn't gotten you out now, we might have lost you forever." He pauses, silent. Then, "You will leave for A-Laws with Hilling, Revive and Devine. I still want the 00."

I nod, proud I can still hide my emotions when I want to.

"There is a suit for you in the docking bay. I've already informed A-Laws of your enrollment."

I nod again.

"Go, then."

I follow Revive, Hilling and Devine out.

"What happened exactly?" Hilling asks Revive once we're out of earshot of Ribbons.

He smiles a little. "Weren't you paying attention at all?" he asks. "I was connecting to Veda the whole time for you."

"Really~?"

"Mmhmm."

She clings to his arm, giggling, and I'm stunned.

"In your absence, they got close." Devine murmurs, suddenly next to me.

I frown a little.

"You're upset."

"Well ..."

Devine raises his eyebrows curiously.

"It explains why he wanted to know if Lyle treated me well and seemed pleased he did."

"Does it upset you?"

"No." I say, watching Hilling steal a kiss from Revive and giggle in triumph. Revive wraps his arms around her and she shrieks at him, batting at him. "Not at all," I add when Revive meets my eyes.

"Anew -" He starts.

"I'm sorry!" Hilling jumps in. "We didn't mean to -"

"It's okay." I interrupt.

Hilling gives me a dubious look as if to say 'You can't really be over him, can you?'

"Really. I moved on, too."

Revive looks sad, but I walk past him.

"Come on. Let's go get the 00."

*

After meeting up with Louise Halevy in the Regnant, we're heading towards the Ptolemaois. My resolve is stone. Lyle is human. I'm an Innovator. It would never work between us. This mantra is all that keeps me moving forward.

A screen pops up on my monitor. It's Revive. "Anew, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do."

"Look, you -"

"You wouldn't understand." I cut in, more angry than I intended. "Just mind your own business."

"But Anew -"

I disconnect the communication between our suits, gripping the controls too tightly. My gaze goes unfocused when I glimpse the Cherudim, but I head for him at the same quick speed he's coming towards me. I have to kill him. I have to end this. One of us will die.

_"I'm sorry, Lyle." _

* * *

**Notes:** This story was inspired by Atlantislux's review on _Our Humanity_. Thanks, Atlantislux, I dedicate this story to you. Ribbons' reaction will be quite a bit different, I promise.


End file.
